Strange New Worlds 10
|pages = 368 |year = Various |stardate = Various |ISBN = 1416544380 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Strange New Worlds 10 is a short story anthology – the tenth in the Strange New Worlds series – edited by Dean Wesley Smith (with Paula M. Block). Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . The anthology collected selected stories from the tenth ''Strange New Worlds'' writing contest for amateur authors. Summary ;From the book jacket :Ambassador Sarek meets his future wife. Ransom atones for his sins. T'Pol pursues a composer, after she is captivated by the human's music. Strands of DNA are woven together from four Starfleet captains, creating one man with one mission. An entity fights for its right to live, despite the fact that it is not alive. :From the ordinary to the extraordinary, all of these stories are embraced by the vision of ''Star Trek. When Gene Roddenberry created Star Trek, he also tapped a wellspring of Human imagination. Viewers were transformed into fans, who embraced the show and turned the definition of "fan" on its ear. However, when what was on the screen was simply not enough, fans started writing their own stories, which they then shared among friends and family.'' :Ten years ago, Pocket Books offered ''Star Trek fans a unique opportunity to become a part of the Star Trek mythos. A contest was created in which the best stories submitted by nonprofessional writers would be published. And over the course of a decade, hundreds of pounds of submissions poured in. Many of the writers who submitted to Strange New Worlds went on to become professional writers.'' :This time there are nineteen writers: Rigel Ailur, David DeLee, M.C. DeMarco, Rick Dickson, Louis E. Doggett, Aimee Ford Foster, Edgar Governo, Robyn Sullivent Gries, Jim Johnson, Gerri Leen, Muri McCage, Brian Seidman, Randy Tatano, Paul C. Tseng, Rob Vagle, Laura Ware, Carolyn Winifred, Jerry M. Wolfe, and Jeremy Yoder. :We welcome them to the book that is by the fans, for the fans. Contents ;Introduction - Ten Years of Great Adventure: by Dean Wesley Smith Star Trek: The Original Series *"The Smell of Dead Rose", by Gerri Leen (grand prize winner) *"The Doomsday Gambit", by Rick Dickson *"Empty", by David DeLee Star Trek: The Next Generation *"Wired", by Aimee Ford Foster *"A Dish Served Cold", by Paul C. Tseng *"The Very Model", by Muri McCage Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *"So a Horse Walks into A Bar", by Brian Seidman *"Signal to Noise", by Jim Johnson Star Trek: Voyager *"The Fate of Captain Ransom", by Rob Vagle *"A Taste of Spam", by Louis E. Doggett *"Adjustments", by Laura Ware *"The Day the Borg Came", by M.C. DeMarco Star Trek: Enterprise *"The Dream", by Robyn Sullivent Gries *"Universal Chord", by Carolyn Winifred (third prize winner) *"You Are Not in Space", by Edgar Governo Speculations *"Time Line", by Jerry M. Wolfe *"Echoes", by Randy Tatano (second prize winner) *"Brigadoon", by Rigel Ailur *"Reborn", by Jeremy Yoder Background information * This was the final anthology released as part of the annual contest; it would be revived in as Strange New Worlds 2016, a one-off release that marked the 50th anniversary of the franchise. External link * Strange New Worlds 10